


The Benefits of Bad Grooming

by lifevolutionary



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is said that while the wings of Demons and the wings of Angels are theoretically identical, the wings of Demons are usually better groomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Bad Grooming

It is said that while the wings of Demons and the wings of Angels are theoretically identical, the wings of Demons are usually better groomed.

This is true.

Unless, of course, the Angel in question happens to be sort of friends with a Demon who'll get fed up of the untidiness and groom them for him.

Crowley couldn't take it any longer. He'd been staring at the Angel's back for over an hour now while Aziraphale sat, head-bent over one of his books. Fidgeting had stopped helping a while ago and reassuring himself that his own wings were perfect wasn't stopping his fingers from itching.

"All right, that's it. I can't take it anymore!" Crowley exploded, "How the He- inferno can you just sit there with your wings in such a state?"

Aziraphale frowned at him and then tried to peer at his own shoulder. "I don't even have them out, my dear boy." He sounded perplexed.

"It doesn't matter; I can still sense them _lurking_ there beneath your shoulder blades." Crowley folded his arms and glared, then added, "Scruffily," for good measure.

Aziraphale frowned at his shoulder this time, "I don't think they can be. Angels aren't taught how to lurk."

"Well, your wings sure know how. Come on, get them out."

The Angel gaped at him, "What?"

"Get them out." Crowley repeated, planting his hands on his hips. "If you're not going to sort them out, I will."


End file.
